


Peaceful moment

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) enjoys time with her boys.





	Peaceful moment

(Y/n) yawned and moved in her sleep. It was so warm and safe in her bed and she was not about to get out of it. Until she stretched her arms and realized that she was the only one in bed. She set up and looked around, wondering where her boys were. She was sure that they had come home last night from the hunt. Maybe she had dreamed all that up. She got out of bed and pulled on one of Sam’s oversized shirts and made her way out of the room.

“Come on man, it’s not that hard.” She heard Dean say.

“I haven’t made waffles from scratch like ever!” Sam said back.

“Well, we are not giving her frozen waffles. Bad enough you got turkey bacon instead of real bacon.” Dean said.

“Turkey bacon is good and (Y/n) likes it.” Sam said. She stood in the kitchen door, watching Sam and Dean move around the kitchen. Dean caught glimpse of her before Sam did and stopped in his tracks.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing up?” Dean asked. Sam turned to look at her.

“Hey babe.” Sam said. (Y/n) smiled.

“I couldn’t sleep. The bed was too empty.” She said, walking over to Dean and kissing him before giving Sam a kiss. “What are you two doing?”

“We were trying to make you breakfast.” Sam admitted. “But, we’ve done more arguing than anything.” He blushed some. Damn, he was so cute when he blushed.

“Boys, it’s okay.” (Y/n) said. “I can help.”

“No, no.” Dean said, shaking his head. “You always take care of us. We want to do this for you.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. “We want to take care of you.”

“Dean, I love taking care of my boys. You don’t owe me anything.” She played with his hair. It was laying flat and it was so cute. Got, why were they both so adorable.

“I know you like to, but we do owe you this and more.” Sam said, wrapping his arms around both of them. “Why don’t you go back to bed and pretend to be surprised?”

“Okay Sammy.” She kissed his cheek. “You sure you don’t want my help?” Dean picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom, depositing her on their large bed. She giggled as he did.

“Sammy and I will be back when we get everything done.” Dean told her. He kissed her gently. “We love you.”

“I love you both.” She told him. He left and (Y/n) lounged in bed, watching some stuff on her phone and playing a game. She could hear her boys arguing some, and it made her laugh. But soon, they were bringing breakfast to her. They didn’t get a lot of moments like this. Peaceful and carefree. She knew tomorrow, the hunt would probably call them out, but for the moment, it was just her and her boys. She loved them both so much and she wouldn’t give these moments up for anything in the world.


End file.
